Prior RFID (radio frequency identification) tags exist that are used to help track various products. RFID tags are typically an assembly including an RFID transponder coupled into a protective housing, and the assembly can then be used for assets management, container safety inspection purposes, fraud prevention, ownership identification or other purposes. One application for such RFID tags, for example, is the use of RFID tags to help track hazardous products, such as liquid propane gas (LPG) stored in metal containers or cylinders. One problem with existing RFID tags is that they are often easily visible with respect to their existence and location on a container. Once identified, attempts can be made to remove them. Once removed, the container can no longer be tracked, and the removed RFID tag can also be applied to different products. This identification, along with potential removal and re-use, causes a security risk that is undesirable.